John Carneglia
John 'Johnny Carnegs' Carneglia (born 1945 Ozone Park, Queens) is a New York hitman and soldier within the Gambino crime family who was convicted of running a heroin distribution ring. John is the brother of mob hitman Charles Carneglia and was an associate of Gambino boss John Gotti. Mob affairs For years, John Carneglia was heavily involved in large scale drug distribution networks with Gambino mobster Gene Gotti, the brother of John Gotti, and Gambino capo Angelo Ruggiero. John and Charles Carneglia owned a junkyard in the East New York section of Brooklyn that was reportedly used for narcotics trafficking, disassembling of stolen cars, and burying mob murder victims. John would allegedly remove jewelry from corpses prior to dissolving them in acid and then hang the baubles as trophies from the basement rafters. During the 1970s, John unofficially adopted a 12-year-old boy that he discovered him sleeping in his pool house. John served as a surrogate father to the boy, Kevin McMahon, until John's imprisonment in 1989. After that, Charles supervised McMahon's activities as a Gambino associate. In 2009, McMahon became a government witness and testified against Charles. Murders Law enforcement believes that Carneglia either directly or indirectly participated in the murders of Bonanno crime family capos Phillip Giaccone, Dominick Trinchera and Alphonse Indelicato; Gambino boss Paul Castellano and underboss Thomas Bilotti; and Gotti neighbor John Favara. In 1980, John Carneglia allegedly participated in the Favara murder. While driving in the Howard Beach neighborhood, Favara accidentally hit and killed Gotti's 12-year-old son Frank as he was riding a minibike. Carneglia and other Gambino mobsters allegedly abducted Favara from outside of his place of work in New Hyde Park, New York, murdered him, and placed his body in a barrel and dumped the barrel in the water off Sheepshead bay,Brooklyn. Favara's body was never found, and no charges were filed. In 1981, Carneglia allegedly disposed of the bodies of Phillip Giaccone, Dominick Trinchera, and Alphonse Indelicato. The three capos had been plotting against imprisoned Bonanno boss Phillip Rastelli. As a favor to Rastelli, Paul Castellano allowed Rastelli associates to ambush the men in a Gambino social club, and then give the three bodies to Carneglia for disposal. Carneglia allegedly buried the corpses in a vacant lot close to his house in Queens. In 2004, the FBI uncovered two of the bodies. In 1985, John Carneglia allegedly participated with other gunmen in the Castellano and Bilotti murders. The two Gambino leaders were ambushed by gunmen as they exited their Lincoln Town Car outside Sparks Steak House. A witness stated that he saw Carneglia shooting Thomas Bilotti as he lay on the ground. Carneglia's boss, John Gotti, had ordered Castellano's assassination so that Gotti could take over the Gambino leadership. No charges were ever filed against Carneglia. On March 8th 1988 while on bail Carneglia took part in the murder of gambino crime family member Liborio Milito. Milito was called to a meeting at Louis Vallario's bar to discuss the murder of a Gambino associate. Gene Gotti, John Carneglia, Louis Vallario and Arnold Squitieri were present at the meeting, as was Salvatore Gravano. at 7pm Milito walked into Vallario's bar Gene Gotti, Arnold Squitieri and Salvatore Gravano were playing a card game at the table. John Carneglia was watching TV on the couch and Louis Vallario was behind the bar. Milito asked Vallario for some coffee and While Milito was drinking some espresso, Carneglia got up from the couch and came up behind Milito with a .380 calibre handgun w/silencer. He fired a bullet into the back of Louie Milito's head. Milito fell off his barstool and lay faceup on the floor, Carneglia bent over him and shot him under his chin. Milito's death was similar to the murder of Capo Robert DiBernardo as they both asked for coffee and were shot in the head. Milito's body was loaded into a car by Carneglia and Squitieri they drove off and dumped the body it has never been found. Conviction and prison In early 1987, John Carneglia and Gene Gotti went to trial on federal charges of loansharking, illegal gambling, murder, and armed hijackings. On March 1987, all the defendants, including Carneglia, were acquitted on all charges. Later in 1987, Carneglia and Gotti went to trial on 1983 federal charges of narcotics trafficking, obstruction of justice, racketeering, and operating a continuing criminal narcotics enterprise. In January 1988, the judge declared a mistrial on this second case due to government charges of jury tampering. On July 27, 1988, the judge declared a second mistrial because jurors could not reach a verdict. On May 23, 1989, in his third trial on the 1983 charges, Carneglia was convicted of running a heroin distribution ring. On July 7, 1989, Carneglia was sentenced to 50 years in prison and fined $75,000. Carneglia was released from prison on June 11, 2018. People Murdered by John Carneglia Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.John Favara/none/independent/March 18th 1980/Personal/ Carneglia was one of several members of the Bergin crew who kidnapped and murdered John Favara because he had accidently run over and killed Gotti's youngest son Frank. 2.Paul Castellano/Boss/Gambino Crime Family/December 16th 1985/Personal/ Carneglia was a hitman, Castellano was killed because he was unpopular and because Gotti wanted to become boss. 3.Thomas Bilotti/Underboss/Gambino Crime Family/December 16th 1985/Personal/ Carneglia was a hitman, Bilotti was killed because he was unpopular and because he was Castellano's Bodyguard. 4.Liborio Milito/Soldier/Gambino Crime Family/March 8th 1988/Personal/ Carneglia was the person that shot Milito in the head. Milito was killed because he was disrespectful against Gravano for making Louis Vallario Capo of his old crew. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Gambino Capos